User blog:The Deadliest Warrior, Jr./The Clawed Killers vs. The Destructive Doctors
The Clawed Killers: Men and monsters from who use their claws to slash their name to fame! The Destructive Doctors: Brilliant men of science who use their brains to unleash havoc upon their foes! WHO IS DEADLIEST? To find out, our world class fighters are testing histories most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we'll see what happens when the two warriors go toe to toe. No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death, to decide who is....THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR! The Clawed Killers Members: Wolverine Karl Ruprecht Kroenen Freddy Krueger Baraka The Destructive Doctors: Members:﻿ Dr. Octavius Dr. Moreau Dr. Jack Griffin (Invisible Man) Dr. Doom Junior's Prediction and the Poll: I'm giving this one all to the Clawed Killers. Firstly, they have a close-range advantage no matter what with their claws, but Wolverine is also nearly invincible. The Doctors are smart but half of them are too old to even fight (cough cough Moreau). Sure Moreau is bringing his own man-animals to the fight but as we saw in my dad's battle they lost to the Gremlins. The Clawed Killers have got this all the way. Comments are greatly appreciated. Battle: Clawed Killers: Destructive Doctors: On a remote island in the middle of the ocean, Dr. Moreau is hunched over a table, cutting open a hyena. Dr. Doom and Doc Ock watch him with sick fascination in their eyes. The small shack that Moreau operates in has a small dim lamp and it flickers constantly. "This organ," Moreau says aloud as he works, holding up a small portion of bodily matter, "will erase all traces of bestial matter within this hyena. And if we sew it back together, it should become the perfect hybrid of man and animal - the man's intelligence with the beast's strength!" Doc Ock nods approvingly and watches as Moreau stitches the open hyena back together. The beast wakes up, whining, and fearfully slumps off on its hind legs out of the room. "It'll join the other two men-animals back there," Moreau says proudly. Suddenly, the door opens. The three men turn and see nothing. A voice from out of nowhere says, "Moreau - Octavius - Doom! Four men are coming on our island." Dr. Doom laughs. "Nothing to worry about, Jack. I can take care of them myself." "They are clawed and plotting outside. Prepare for a fight." On the beach of the island, Freddy Kreuger, Baraka, Karl Ruprecht Kroenen, and Wolverine all head up to Moreau's workshop. "This insanity cannot continue," Baraka declares. Kroenen says, "I don't know - maybe I could use it once we're done here." "Let's just get this over with," Wolverine says. He kicks open the door and is shot in the chest by Dr. Doom and his gauntlet blasters. He stumbles back but the gaping hole in his torso disappears and Wolverine angrily charges forward. Moreau starts to run but Wolverine catches him and cuts open his throat with his claws. Still, Moreau had left the cage to his manimals open and three beasts run out. Freddy Krueger faces the beasts, prepared to become their greatest fear - but to his surprise he assumes the form of Dr. Moreau! The manimals have already seen the real Moreau slain and charge Freddy - before he can shapeshift into something else he is torn to bits and two Dr. Moreaus lay dead next to one another. Karl shoots his Luger at Dr. Doom but the bullet bounces off of his armor harmlessly. Tossing his guns aside, the Nazi slashes at the metal-encased doctor with his Katars but these are equally useless. Doom snarls and blasts Karl off of him with two quick shots from his gauntlet blasters. Karl flies through the air like a ragdoll and lays there, still as a rock. Baraka runs outside but Doc Ock climbs over the roof behind him and hurls one of his tentacles at the Tarkata. Baraka is hit from behind and slides face-forward into the sand, but recovers quickly and scrapes his claws together, sending a spark flying at the doctor's face. Octavius is hit and flinches back, and Baraka slices Doc Ock up his belly with his Chop-Chop Blades. Doc Ock's intestines lay everywhere on the sand, and with his dying breath he yells, "NOW JACK!" One of his tentacles hit Baraka hard in the face and Doc Ock slumps back dead. Baraka stumbles back into the grip of the Invisible Man, Dr. Jack Griffin, and he can only flail helplessly as he is strangled to death. Doom turns from Kroenen's corpse to see Wolverine charging him down. Doom laughs and fires anohter shot from his blasters but misses. He is tackled to the ground and Wolverine digs his claws deep into Doom's armor. "It's like a can opener, isn't it?" Wolverine asks. Ripping off Doom's mask, he watches as the doctor coughs up blood and dies. Walking outside, Wolverine seees the dead bodies of Doc Ock and Baraka. "Quite a mess," he mutters to himself. "I'd say you're next," a voice behind Wolverine says. Wolverine fells hands wrap around his next. He throws the hands off but sees no one behind him. A kick lands hard on his stomach and he swipes at the area where he felt it from. A cry of pain is heard and a spurt of blood leaps into the air. "I've got you now!" Wolverine hisses and he dives at the Invisible Man and punches, claws extended, right into the Invisble Man's chest. The dead Dr. Jack Griffin's body materializes and Wolverine howls victoriously into the sky, hands held high above his head. Galleries: Baraka.jpg|Baraka Wolverine.jpg|Wolverine Karl.jpg|Karl Ruprecht Kroenen Freddy.jpg|Freddy Krueger ﻿ Dr. Moreau.jpg|Dr. Moreau Dr octavius.jpg|Doc Ock (Dr. Octavius) Dr jack griffin.jpg|Dr. Jack Griffin (Invisible Man) Dr. Doom.jpg|Dr. Doom ﻿ Category:Blog posts